


DECK HARN

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, angsty, eee, hajime is a robloc scammer, ibuki - Freeform, nagitoast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is eeeeeeeeFULL
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	DECK HARN

Ibuki Mioda one day went to a birthday party. 

It was a hot and attractive place with a hot and attractive palm tree outside. She took a long look at the palm tree and decided to go outside. She climbed on the tree and looked at the sky and exclaimed: “Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” 

Then Hajimemememe went outside and got angery at Ibuki for being on the palm tree. “HEY! I SPENT 238293724 REEBEX ON THAT PALM TREE!” 

“You did?” Ibukeeeeee asked. “Well it is very hot and attRActive!” 

“Why thank you,” Hajimememeeemmememem happily said. “I scammed a lot of nobs for it!!” 

“Did you scam nagitoast for this?” she asked him. 

Hajime became angery at that. He loved nagito a lot but sinc e nagito was a part 0f the BEAT THE SCAMMERS GROUP. Ibuki laughed because she did not like hajime that much. 

Mikan said hi and everyone said bye.


End file.
